Saru the ninja
by Salamance64
Summary: A ninja Role play charcter i made i wanted a story made for him
1. Chapter 1 Beaten and abandon

_**Saru Sakamochi the Ninja of the Amegan**_

Saru, a ninja of the Sakamochi Clan was ninja who was hated by everyone for being put in the Dark Family of the clan. One day Saru was walking and he was attacked by 20 elders of his clan.

"What the crap you freaking cycopaths!!!" yelled Saru throwing and punching away the Light Family Clan members.

"You know you're not supposed to hit others" said an elder punching Saru.

"What the Heck you freaking hypocrite" yelled Saru grabbing his stomach.

The rest of the elders attacked Saru with no mercy. The curse mark on Saru started acting up and appeared all over Saru. Just then Manji, the leader of the Light Family and Saru's big brother, stepped in to help. The two brothers assumed the Sakamochi Tai jutsu stance and activated the _**AMEGAN **_, the family kekkegenkai.

"Ready to die brother?" Saru said in a demonic voice

"No, are you?" Manji replied attacking Saru

Manji was winning, all his combos were working, and Saru seemed very weak. **_Until he went to curse level 3 causing him to get a tail that was like an extra arm, at the end it splits in to five tails._**

**_"TORNADO SLAM" called out Saru kicking _**Manji **_into the air and and coming down with both of them spinning. Saru was kicking the crap out of _**Manji. **_Saru activated the MASTER AMEGAN with this Saru was at an adventage now, he quickly formed the handsighns_**

**_HORSE, OX, HARE, TIGER, RAT, SNAKE, RAT, TIGER, HARE, OX, HORSE, SNAKE_**

**_He cut his hand causing it to bleed and focused his blood into a blade._**

**Right when that happened Cazuke, both Manji's and _Saru's _father, jumped in and knocked out _Saru _one hit and carried him to a river a threw him in letting him float away.**


	2. Chapter 2 Survival and New Friend

Saru woke up, by now he was miles into the forest the river flowed through, he quickly walked out of the river it wasn't very deep. He walked a good distance and fell asleep by a tree. He woke up and was surprised to have been swallowed by a snake.

"I'm busting out of here" declared Saru activating his Amegan. He used "wind style: Dancing Wind Blades" he sliced his way out. He ran to find safety and he found some logs, " _**WHAT ROLLS DOWN STAIRS COMES IN PAIRS RUNS OVER YOUR NEIGHBORS DOG, GREAT FOR A SNACK FITS ON YOUR BACK IT'S **__**LOG LOG LOG**__** IT'S**__** LOG **__**IT'S**__**LOG**__** IT'S BIG, ITS HEAVY ITS WOOD, ITS **__**LOG **__**IT'S **__**LOG **__**IT'S BETTER THAN BAD IT'S GOOD**_" sang the logs,

"Shut Up, _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_" said somebody in a tree, he burned the logs and came down.

"Who are you?" asked Saru.

"I'm Sasuke Uchia and you" asked Sasuke

"Saru Sakamochi the Amegan Ninja" replied Saru. Sasuke agreed to take Saru to the village for safety if Saru promised to fight him. Saru agreed and they headed to the villiage. Once there Saru had recovered and he fought Sasuke. Both of them put up a great fight but they ended up eqauly matched. They started talking about their goals in life.

"My goal is to restore my clan" said Sasuke

"Wow, mine is to destroy my clan and find a girlfriend thats strong, cute, kind, and smart" said Saru

"But most of all I want to kill my brother" said both of them at the same time. They were amazed at how alike and different they are to each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Cupid's Chokehold on Saru

Saru and Sasuke were walking in the village when they ran into _Hinata Hyuuga._ Saru started to blush at the site of seeing her, and she did the same thing. For once Saru fell in love with someone that actually liked him back. Sasuke woke Saru up by smacking him upside the head and making sure he was back to earth.

"Hey Hinata, this is Saru" said Sasuke.

Both Hinata and Saru stayed frozen, Sasuke ended up having to drag Saru to the store.

"She was hot" said Saru.

"Well you won't get a chance, her father is very protective of her" Sasuke replied.

Saru was willing to do anything to get Hinata to be his girlfriend; right now Cupid had him in a chokehold. Saru ended up finding out where Hinata lived and went all around the village looking for the best roses he could buy.

"So you really are willing to do anything to be with my daughter Hinata," said Hiashi Hyuuga "then you must defeat Neji in a fight, Leaf Village stadium tomorrow at 8:30 a.m. if you can beat Neji I will allow to be with Hinata."

Saru accepted the circumstances and went to go train with Sasuke. Saru trained hard and was ready to win Hinata's heart. He headed to a clearing to practice a new jutsu that he created a few days earlier.


	4. Chapter 4 Saru vs Neji part1

Saru headed for the Exam Stadium for his fight with Neji

Saru headed for the Exam Stadium for his fight with Neji.

"I'm going to clobber that guy…. uh what's his name again……. whatever it really doesn't matter I'll win either way" Saru said on his way to his fight.

He was ready to beat anybody that would challenge him to a fight. He arrived at the stadium right on time and glare was shot at him from a boy that was a little taller.

"Lord Hiashi who is that up there on the edge of the stadium wall?" asked Neji.

"He is your opponent and Neji promise me you'll win, I have an uneasy feeling about him" replied Hiashi.

Saru jumped into the stadium to fight. He assumed his family taijutsu stance, as did Neji for his family.

"I feel kind of sorry that you have to fight me so I'll let you get the first hit" said Saru putting his guard down waiting for Neji to attack. With that being said Neji, unable to control his anger, rushes towards Saru. Saru waited until Neji was about a foot away when he yelled out "Wind Style jutsu level 3" just then a giant typhoon appeared between the two shinobi and blew Neji away "Fool," Neji said as he started spinning, "eight trigrams palm rotation" Neji did the rotation technique canceling out the wind.

Saru charged strait towards for Neji for the kill, Saru jumped up focused his chakra to perform one of his favorite jutsus "sand mines jutsu" Saru started throwing sand at Neji but the sand missed and sank into the ground.

"Your aim is as bad as your chances of winning" Neji said. Saru quickly made the final sign for his jutsu causing the sand on the ground to explode making a giant sand cloud "Now raining sand jutsu" sand started hovering over Neji and out came sand shuriken, kunai, senbon, and demon wind shuriken. Neji quickly started the "Eight trigrams 64 palms" to hit away the sand ninja weapons. Little did Neji know he was actually helping Saru prepare his next attack. "sand wall jutsu" sand pillers shot out from the ground towards Neji. "Darn it, I underestimated this ninja"said Neji in an impressed tone. Saru rushed in for un attack with Neji focusing on both the sky and the ground saru had a free shot. Saru pulled off his "tornado slam" since it was all he could use because he had no chakra left. "Heheheheh you think you can beat me that easy" said Neji as he got up from the hit. "Of course not I'm not a fool, and besides if I had beat that easy then this would be no fun at all" replyed Saru activating the "Amegan".

"So you've been hiding your true strength all along eh, well this should make a great match then." said Neji activating the "Byakugan" again. (This guy has to be bluffing, how much trength and stamina does this guy have)Neji thought.

To be continued...


End file.
